Broken: Ruby
by Hot Coco-adel
Summary: When you've hit rock bottom, there's no where else to go but up. This is going to be a VERY LONG four part series, each story representing one of the characters from team RWBY, and how they in there own sense, became broken, and eventually, how they're put back together. so please join me on this journey!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, so hopefully this will be my first story that I don't regret making and delete instantly, I've been working through some mental health issues and while they're still prominent, they aren't nearly as bad as before.**

 **Anyway this is going to be a VERY long four part series with a hell of a lot of feels, and some fluff of course, the pairings are still going to be kept a secret for now, but i'm sure you'll figure them out sooner than later, I hope you enjoy this first chapter and expect some very quick updates for the first few chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Y-yang?"

 _Great...this dream again_

"Yang what's going on"

 _I don't know what else I expected_

"Yang seriously! Where's mom!"

 _And in com-_

"Hey I'm sorry squirt...summer she...she's not coming back…"

"N-no, no! You're lying! She's gonna come back! She said she would! She promised!"

"Ruby wait!"

* * *

Ruby woke up sweating, the blanket around her becoming a nuisance rather than a form of comfort, she took in her surroundings, she was in her room, the sounds of the old wooden home and the consistent ticking of the clock filled her ears as she drew in deep breaths.

It still surprised her to this day, the amount in which a simple dream was able to impact her would have been amazing, if it weren't for the large amounts of fear that came with it. It had been weeks since her mother passed away, Ruby scoffed at the notion, she didn't know what to believe anymore but that's what everyone said. Passed away, like she was nothing, like she was just another statistic, but the young girl knew better, Summer Rose wasn't a statistic, she was more important than anyone else who had 'passed away', because that was her mother, the most important person there was.

The flawed logic made sense too Ruby, and as she looked around she began to feel an oddly familiar sensation. Slike she was slowly falling, the suffocating feeling of emptiness, he was trapped, the walls to her room becoming smaller and smaller until she realized the room had disappeared all together, all together, she laid there on her solemn bed, crying. New tears replaced old stains on her face, she couldn't believe anyone could cry this much, and slowly a welcoming sense of relief washed over the young girl as she laid there, interrupted only by the voice of her uncle Qrow.

Ruby looked up to him as the room began to expand again, he was speaking, she simply couldn't make out the words, she concentrated trying to hear something, and in doing so the crimsonette realized she had been screaming. How long has she been letting out this ear piercing cry for help? No wonder Qrow had shown up, gaining control she stopped yelling, evening her breathing out to stop herself from hyperventilating.

Calming back down into bed she saw her uncle leave, she lay there calmly not wanting to return to the recurring nightmare, so she simply waited letting her mind wander as she rest.

* * *

Hours later the girl saw the sun rise over the horizon, running solely off autopilot. she arrived at the wash room looking into the mirror and realizing how big of a mess she truly was, the bearer of truth being. The dark circles under her eyes, along with the slouch she had picked up, the beginning signs of dehydration, and Ruby knew her breath wasn't doing much better, hygiene certainly wasn't a focus after the incident, then again, nothing was a focus anymore…

Realizing she really didn't care the crimsonette returned to her room, hell bent on wasting the day away in a cocoon of blankets and bed sheets. Ruby was slightly aware of someone calling her name, not enough to draw the girl out of her bed of course, or even determine who the voice belonged to, but it was there none the less.

She simply laid down, thinking over the events that had taken place to get her into this state, the flashbacks, the dreams...her dad…it all came rushing in like a giant wave, and for the first time in weeks, she felt something other than sadness and regret, no this was worse, much, much, worse. She felt hatred, hatred at her parents for leaving, hatred at her sister, hatred at everyone who had failed to be affected by summer's death.

She looked down and saw red, blood began to stain her bed sheets, and before she could contemplate on why, she fell into the ever slightly growing puddle, passing out in the Crimson liquid.

* * *

 **AN: So, that was a thing, short chapter I know but expect more updates within a few days, maybe even tomorrow, not all the chapters will be written this way, I simply chose it as a nice way to bring insight on the actual mindset of the characters apart from the normal perspective, what do you guys think?**

 **Anyway, reviews are always greatly appreciated, you may not understand if you don't write but they really do get me hyped up to start on new chapters, whether it's to criticize, or even just a comment, he'll pm me and I'll answer questions or even just chat, I really love being on a more personal level with my readers and that's why I love writing.**

 **Keep your knees normal every one**

 **Vinyl~**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: New chapter already, what? It's crazy I know, but since I'm here and typing I figured getting as much done as possible was a good idea, especially knowing my writing habits, and so here I am! Who knows, maybe I'll get a third chapter out too, that'd be cool.**

 **Anywho, new chapter new perspective, no more inside ruby's head confusing bull crap, trust me that was as much fun to right as it is to read, unless you guys enjoyed it? Clearly I haven't gotten any feedback yet.**

 **As usual enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Qrow let a half hearted groan out upon being woken up, the all too familiar screams filling up the halls of the house, he threw the covers off, stretching as he stood up and began his slow walk to Ruby's room, he was greeted too the lovely sight of ruby curled up in a ball, her gaze fixated on seemingly nothing as she screamed.

"Hey kid, snap out of it, you can't be doing this every night, yang will kill both of us if I let you scream"

No response. It's not like he was expecting one, he never got one anyway, that didn't stop him from trying though.

"Ruby, hey, come on"

Qrow stepped up to the girl, grabbing her shoulder lightly and attempting to shake her awake. Ruby stopped screaming, the echos of pain being cut off throughout the house. Sighing he walked away letting the young girl return to her sleep, without saying a word.

* * *

"Ruby! Wake up! It's time for breakfast!"

Yang scoffed at the notion, she couldn't understand why her uncle even bothered, that wasn't Ruby anymore, that wasn't anyone anymore, that was a shell of her sister, an imposter in the skin of a girl she cared about so much, it only pissed her off when he tried to be civil with It.

With a murderous jab to her eggs she finished her food, standing up and excusing herself in case her uncle was able to succeed in drawing out the young reaper from her self made prison.

Yang couldn't take this anymore, any of it, the house, her family, everything reminded her of Summer, of Raven, even Ruby. The blonde opened her garage, fishing the keys for bumblebee out of her pocket, it wasn't a permanent solution, but it worked for now.

Mounting her bike yang took off down the dirt roads of patch, looking around and enjoying the scenery as she entered the main city.

"Help! My bag!" That was all she needed to hear as she saw an older looking cat Faunus struggling against a younger man, he seemed to be about Qrows age, giving him a large advantage in the game of tug of war they were playing with a purse.

Yang kicked off her bike speeding towards the scene, planting her foot down before raising her fist for a swift punch across the assailants face, her knuckles being rewarded with the feeling of flesh around her hand, he wasn't finished though, pulling out a knife the thief lunged at the expecting blonde, hitting nothing but air as she sidestepped to the left, kneeling him in the now exposed gut earning a heavy grunt as he fell to the floor. Yang smirked at the sight turning around to hand the lady her purse back.

"Oh thank you so much! I can't imagine what would have happened if you didn't show up" the Faunus replied with a smile of gratitude as a large bulky man stepped up beside her picking her up in an embrace

"Lori, are you okay? I saw everything from across the street,"

"I'm fine thanks to this young lady" she replied giving a polite nod towards yang, the man out a grin before turning to her, a curious look in his eyes.

"That was some footwork you did there, you ever thought of fighting? I run the gym just down the street, I wouldn't mind at all to have you down there, besides it's the least I can do for helping my wife" he said focusing Yang's attention towards the gym in reply was quick and sharp, but with a underline of experience not hostility

"I don't fight, I saw your wife in trouble and did what had to be done, that's it. thank you for the offer though" she called as his features noticeably darkened.

"If you say so, just know that my offer always stands, free of charge!" he said quickly cheering himself up and taking his leave, wife in tow. Yang stood there in street, staring at her hands, she lost track of time, but it was dark now, and for the first time in a while, she felt good, it wasn't very long or noticeable, but it was there, a feeling in the pit of her stomach made up of simple, pure, enjoyment.

And it put a spring in her step all the way home.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So chapter two! Tell me what you think! I know this story is supposed to be about Ruby, and Yang will get her own story but I felt like Yang needed a reason to leave so I can really focus on Ruby's problems.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'm really excited that this story is picking up, I was honestly worried about it and while the response isn't as good as Caught In The Crosshare's, it makes me feel good knowing people want to read this story too.**

 **(PS: Im so sorry about what happened to this chapter, something must have screwed up while i was posting it and I'm sorry i didn't notice until now)**


	3. Update!

p id="docs-internal-guid-355918df-a22a-65c7-57e3-d5ad4c2d2d58" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"AN: Hey! Just a quick update for the few people that don't follow my other story and have no idea what's going on, a few months ago I went on hiatus, this information was presented through my story "caught in the crosshares" because it was the more popular of the two, anyway, just recently i've come off hiatus and continued writing, just wanted to let you guys know so you don't think that this story is dead. I'll be updating once every two weeks, alternating between stories meaning that both stories will get a chapter per month, this is mostly due to school but with summer break coming up i'm sure that it'll return to two chapter a month soon!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"TLDR: New chapter followed by regular updates coming soon!/span/p 


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:Hey guys! So I'm back and I'm here with the promised Tuesday chapter! It feels good to finally be back on track, anyway not a whole bunch to say, if you enjoy the story feel free to leave a review!**

 **~Vinyl**

* * *

 _Six years from the last chapter_

* * *

Ruby woke up, everything hurt, it was almost...relaxing, it had been too long without pain, no ruby was far past pain, her life was constantly filled with a droll sense of numbness, looking down she revelled at the sight of her arm, sliced into neat sections. She had been cutting for years now, it was natural for her to wake up like this, she simply let out a sigh.

She didn't know how it had happened, one movent she was thinking about all the wrong things in her life, the next she was in a puddle of blood, her own blood, she had caused this, she took that blade too her arm, and the worst part was, she loved it. Any feeling was better than no feeling at all, she felt alive again, as if the cold steel of the blade was giving her energy.

She counted the cuts on her wrist there was one for yang, one for her father, one for qrow, one for the Grimm, one for the stupid people who had told her to get over it, and finally one for Summer, for not coming back. Thoughts of her father brought tears, he had left them too...She remembered hearing Yangs terrified screech that day, she didn't care enough to check what it was, never did she expect it to be Tai yang hanging from the ceiling…

Summer was taken away...and while ruby still blamed her for taking the stupid solo mission, she knew that the blame fell on the Grimm, but her dad….he had left them by his own free will. Deep down she knew the cutting was wrong, but that didn't matter, it was the only way she could feel something again.

The numb feeling was back, ruby began to cut deeper, the deepest one's hitting flesh instead of skin, she had to feel more. The crimsonette thought back to Yang…after summer left the blonde brawler hated everything ruby had become, to the point she had left her for some stupid boxing tournament in vale and just never came back.

It was a terrible feeling she had, the feeling never fitting in, no friends, no one to talk to, no one to support her, not even any hobbies! She even dropped out of sanctum this year, deciding that two years was simply enough, a stupid decision but who was going to stop her? Qrow? The drunken uncle being the only one she had left. Ruby hated it, what she had become, a self pitying mess, she couldn't take it anymore

She would do what everyone had done to her, picking crescent rose and her bag she set foot for the door, looking to the sleeping man on the couch she felt dissociated, disappointed that she couldn't say goodbye, say thanks for everything he had done, for never leaving.

The crimsonette settled for a simple, solemn nod before heading out the door into the sun, it had been so long since she was outside, months even, her last endeavour being sanctum, with a quick step her journey began.

* * *

 **Hey guys, so yes I know short fucking chapter but I really couldn't make it any longer and still be happy with how it turned out, usually I try to make them around 1000 words long but so is not the case, but I'll tell you what if we can get 10 reviews asking for it, I'll upload the next chapter early.**

 **So that's it for all I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and make sure to leave a review, Hopefully I'll see you guys soon!**

 **Till then keep your knees normal everyone.**

 **~Vinyl**


End file.
